ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Friendship Outerspace
My Little Pony : Friendship Outerspace is an animated feature-length film based on the My Little Pony franchise and the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. It was released theatrically on ,18 December 2020 in the United States. The film takes place two months after My Little Pony: Guardians of Equestria Plot A brand new Rocket has been made in Canterlot so Princess Twilight and her friends are asked to be the special guests at the openings before it takes off. But one of the workers was Grubber who now works from the evil Breaker SIlver and launches the rocket when the mane 6 are looking inside of it. Now the Mane 6 are in space and they notice a lot of ships which where all different species from faraway lands on the plant where Equestria is Eartha all battling for who's gonna take over Equestria so the mane 6 go on the battle droid on the rock and start battling all the different species for their home! They first encounter that a small creature has gotten on their ship it looked like a combination of a Bird, Pony and Ant, Everyone panics the small creature starts crying in fear, Apple Jack starts singing What the hay/ Time to be honest which brightens up the creature who says Her name is Space-Mare and she explains how she has been trying to get back to her planet Tongala since her ship crashed in Equestria 1 month ago and she had been promised to be taken back to her planet by the astroponies who where supposed to go on the rocket. So the mane 6 have a talk and all decide to take her back so when they make it to Tongala they where suprised to see they where all deers? They are all really excited to meet the Ponies and to see Space-mare again, Then their Queen (Named Pony Universe) comes the mane 6 are all surprise to see that she was a pony she then Explains that she is the Queen of the atmosphere and how she's been on Tongala for the last 500 Years of her life helping Rob-Deer take care of the land, she then preforms Break Free. After the preformance the mane 6 leave, Then Pony Universe asks the mane 6 if she can come with them so she can go see her sister Celestia and Luna so the Mane 6 take her to Equestria. On the ship Pony Universe explains how every single race on each planet used to live in harmony but most are now at war and how she is terrified something is going to happen to Equestria then she says how her and Celestia went to a school called Galaxioral High and how millions of different species went there in harmony but when the outbreak and war started on them it was destroyed by the Goaters, in the middle of the scentence they get attacked by Breaker Silver and Grubber so the Mane 6 and Pony Universe take on an epic fight but then Pony Universe notices Breaker Silver's cutie mark and sees that it's her long lost sister Silver Shard who she thought died in a ship crash. After a lot of convincing by Pony Universe, Breaker Silver reforms and once again becomes Princess Silver Shard princess of Materials. When they come back to Equestria with the two new princes every pony is overwhelmed to see them again and then behind them surprisingly some Deer had come for a party like never before and to get to know Equestria where Deer-a-tonix (Pentatonix) play a sick beat and everyone in Canterlot has a blast! (After Mid-Credits Scene) You see the Cmc starting Galaxioral High with a Deer and Space-mare next to them and you hear Applejack yelling Hurry up and get to class! Cast * Tara Strong: Princess Twilight Sparkle * Andrea Libman: Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie * Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Princess Luna and Muffins * Ashleigh Ball: Applejack and Rainbow Dash * Cathy Weseluck: Spike the Dragon * EG Daily - Breaker Silver * Michael Peña - Grubber * Daya - Pony Universe * Hynden Walch - Space-Mare * Zoe Saldana: Princess Celestia * Nicolas Cage - Rob-Deer and Prince Shining Armour * Britt McKillip - Princess Cadence * Scott Hoying - Star Deer * Mitch Grassi - SasoDearso * Kirstin Maldonado - HarmonyRein * Kevin Olusola - Deer2BeatBox * Matt Sallee - DJDeerBB * Uzo Aduba : Queen Novo * Taye Diggs: Prince Dapper Paws * Dove Cameron: Princess Chrystalina * Kristin Chenoweth: Princess Skystar * Francesca Capaldi - Princess Flurry Heart * Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie (singing voice) * Kazumi Evans: Rarity (singing voice) * Rebecca Shoichet: Twilight Sparkle (singing voice) Soundtrack * What in the hay!/ Time to be Honest - AppleJack * Break Free - PonyUniverse * Time to celebrate - Pentatonix * See You Again - Stan Walker (Cover) (Australia, Cook Islands and NZ Only) * When will i see you again? - Owl City (Ending Credits) Trivia * This movie came out in the ending of season 1 of G5 it surprised a lot of people of how it was about the G4 cast, many people thought it was going to be a G5 movie. The Movie sadly finishes the story of the G4 Mane 6. *There is an alternated ending in the movie in the NZ and Australian versions of the movie as Stan Walker sings a cover of See you again. In this version the movie ends before the Deer come and Pony Universe says to Celestia when she asks if she's heard about Mom she starts crying and says "I've missed her and you too much" then See you again starts playing